New to Town
by Alizabeth Fox
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmet have lived in forks all there life. But when Emmet date Rosalie shows up at there door and then the handsome pizza guy, well things start to change. *All Human* Revview pleasee
1. Chapter 1

Bang!

"Shit," I exclaim as the glass pot meets its death as it hit's the dark wooden floor.

"Bella," Charlie calls out from the living room, worry filling his voice.

"I'm ok," I yell back as I drop to my knees to pick up the bigger pieces of glass, only to then be pulled up.

"Bella stop I'll get it," Emmet my only and most protective brother ever swings me over his shoulder.

"Emmet put me down," I squeal as I hit his back with my hands. But it doesn't affect him at all as he sits me down on the cold counter. Goose bumps form on my short clad legs.

"Stay," he says it as a demand put playfully wags his finger at me as he quickly but carefully picks up the glass.

"I'm not a dog," I answer hoping down from the counter once the glass is in the trash and off the floor.

"Nope but you're my little sister, Bells" He looks down at me grinning. The door bell rings, "And that's my date," he laughs and then takes off toward the front door.

I run down the hallways after him dodging the closet doors he threw open to try and slow me down. Emmet just now a few inches away was at the door trying to figure out why it wouldn't open.

Laughing I say , "Emmet it's locked," and with that I open the door.

"Hi I'm Bella," I say still laughing and looking at Emmet with a smirk but I feel my jaw drop as I look at Emmet's date.

"Hey Rosalie ," Emmet quickly sends a smirk my way before putting his arm around the Barbie like girl. Her blonde hair was long and perfectly curled, her eyes were a warm almost caramel color. She had on way to short of a shirt and a flower tank top.

"Hi," Rosalie answered fixing her hair. I step back and quickly relies my jaw is still wide open , I close it but not quick enough.

"Well Bells while you catch flies were gonna leave," Emmet smirks and before I have a chance to defend myself is out the door.

"Bella is dinner ready yet," Charlie had turned to look at me from his seat on the couch.

"Umm I think it's a take out night," I reply laughing before heading toward the kitchen for the phone.

"I want pizza," he yells after me.

"Okk," I answer back now in the kitchen. I grab the phone and start to dial the number.

"Hello , Sam's pizza parlor how may I help you," the guys voice startled me and I jump.

Blushing I reply, "Two large pepperoni pizzia please, delivery to the sheriff's house."

"Ok that will be 25 minutes," his voice was low and had almost a musical flow to it. It was a voice I had never heard before which was strange because in Fork's everyone new everyone. And trust me if you had a secret then it wasn't much of a secret here, no matter how hard you tried.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Emmet had gone on his date with Rosalie and now they were always side by side, no matter where. Well expect at school since Rosalie and her family hadn't started yet. Besides Rosalie I had only met her dad, Dr. Carlise, because of the slip I took a couple days ago on the slip and slide which landed me with a fractured wrist.

" Bella let me get that for you" Mike Newton grabbing my books from my arm broke me from my thoughts.

"I'm ok," I pull my books back into my side and continue to walk to my truck. My trusty(and rusty)red Ford, my baby.

"Really you sure with that cast and all," speed walking to catch up with Mike throws his arms around my shoulder.

"I'm sure," I say pushing his arm off of me.

"Even this weekend?"

"Even this weekend Mike," And before he can protest I jump into my truck and leave.

"BELLA!" Emmet flies out the front door the house barreling towards me.

"Emmet stop," but its to late, were already on the front lawn rolling down the hill.

"Oww," I cry when we finally come to a stop, holding my wrist.

"OMG I'm sorry!," Emmet yells in my hear, picking me up and squishing me against him.

"I can't breath" I gasp and as soon as I do I regret it because I soon meet the ground again.

"Bells!,"

I cut Emmet of and stand up quickly before he can pick me up "It's fine Emmet. And why are you so excited?"

"Rosie starts school tomorrow!," He practically screams while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Really Em, pet names already?" I put on a grin but then quickly go back into a frown, "I really do need to go get this check again now though."

He stops jumping, looking puzzled.

"My wrist Emmet," I say pointing down at it.

"Oh!," he runs over to me picking me up bridal style, "Let's go!"

By the time he puts me down I'm laughing so hard I feel like I'm going to puke. But little did I know that at the hospital I would get more than a x-ray.


	3. Chapter 3

"How does that feel," Carlise was twisting my wrist inwards.

"Owww IT HURTS!," I yelp out in pain

He finally relaxes his grip on my wrist and then releases it. Motioning to the examination table I sit, following directions.

"Its broken," Carlise sighs and stares at Emmet who was bouncing his leg against the tiled floor making a constant tapping noise.

"Great," I try to smile to make Emmet feel better.

"Your gonna have to wear a cast and brace for about 2 months but after that you should be fine Bella," Carlise smiles at me and winks, he knew I was trying to make Emmet feel better.

Finally speaking Emmet says "I'm sorry Bells,' and then looks down looking like a puppy who just got told no

"Emmet its ok," I smile and then look to .

"You two can head out to the waiting room it will only be a minute, I have to schedule you an appointment to get your cast," Dr. Carlise opens the door oak doors and waits politely for me and Emmet.

"Oh and you young man," Emmet looks at Dr. Carlise who is now down the hallway, "Be good to my daughter," and then disappears without another word.

I look at Emmet laughing at his face, "Scared?"

"Shut up," he mumbles walking away from me.

"Emmet !," I call after him and start to run in the direction he went.

"Shit!," I yelp as I suddenly run into someone.

"Watch it!," the guy had my arms keeping me up steady as my face was buried into his chest. I breath in ,in short gasps, he smells like cinnamon.

Feeling my burning checks I slowly pull away letting my hair curtain my face , " I'm … I'm sorry."

"Hey," his voice is softer now, almost musical. He grabs my face, one hand on either side of my face before gently pulling it up.

"Hi," I gasp staring into the eyes of the most beautiful creature I've ever seen before.


End file.
